Not So Stranded
by HavenCraze
Summary: Naruto thought this whole cruise thing was supposed to relax you, but what happens when the boat sinks and he gets stranded on an island that just happens to be Sasuke's personal get away land? [SasuNaru] YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own... Characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Title**: Not So Stranded

**Author**: HavenCraze

**Genre**: Romance/Humor (might add something else on a whim)

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Warnings**: M/M action so... yaoi

**Summary**: Naruto thought this whole cruise thing was supposed to relax you, but what happens when the boat sinks and he gets stranded on an island that just happens to be Sasuke's personal get away land?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Naruto thought this whole cruise thing was supposed to get rid of all his pent up frustrations. He was supposed to be sun tanning in his favorite orange swim trunks with a fruity drink in one hand and hot chicks surrounding him (because let's face it, he is damn good looking, sexy even). There was supposed to be a large swimming pool for him to swim about in and a massage therapist (a woman preferably) rubbing down his body and making him feel like goo.

But no. The ship had sunk.

That was not, no matter how much you think it is, that was _not _a metaphor for his life crumbling down right before his eyes with no hope of ever coming back. No, he meant it literally. The cruise ship that promised, _guaranteed _even, to make him forget all his worries, had just added to them tenfold. Okay, so maybe his life _was_ crumbling down before his eyes and maybe he could do nothing about it after all, but that wasn't the point. The point _was_ that he was boat-less, compass-less, map-less, and to top it all off he was starving. If he would have known the ship was going to sink he wouldn't have waited for that girl (whom he met only yesterday) to start eating. No, he would have eaten all ten packets of ramen then and there! All he had managed to grab was his small backpack, a life vest and a couple of bottles of water.

And okay, he should be happy he got away with that much. Water being the source of life for all living things (behind ramen, of course) a life vest so he didn't drown, and his backpack, which just so happened to have a small yet trusty survival manual Sakura had gotten him as a joke. Well, it wasn't a joke anymore, and Naruto could have sworn his rosette haired friend had purposely jinxed him.

Naruto huffed and threw off his soaked jacket. He hadn't managed to get away as early as most, as he was listening to headphone (loudly) with his eyes closed from all the panicked hustle and bustle going on around him. He opened his eyes to see how late his lunch date was and realized there was only a fraction of the travelers still on board, most of those running around like headless chickens. Naruto had finally managed to stop on the of passengers in time to ask what the _fuck_ was going on. His only response being a suddenly tilted ship sending him overboard and into the water. Naruto had never been so glad it was summer, meaning the water wasn't cold as ice and he wouldn't die from below freezing temperatures as the people in Titanic had. The backpack had already been on his back at the time with two water bottles securely placed into the side pockets. It would be Naruto's luck that a vest and life boat were already floating next to him by the time he resurfaced and gathered his bearings. No, there wasn't blood on the vest and no he wasn't morbidly thinking of what had happened to that person and no he wasn't searching the water for the missing person. He was nervous (terrified) enough as it was.

Now he just needed to calm down (yeah right, like that would happen) and try and think this through. Let's see. He had no navigational skills, so even if he did have a map or a compass he wouldn't know the first thing to do with such items. So that was out. He had nothing to cook with, let alone a surface to cook on, so even if he had ramen he couldn't make it. _I could always have eaten it dry._ No! He was not going to think about ramen! He would just go crazy with need, he could already feel the withdrawal symptoms kicking in, but that could just as likely be his nerves from BEING STRANDED IN THE OCEAN.

Naruto tugged at his hair, curling in on himself with his knees to his chest. Stuff like this didn't happen in real life. It just didn't! so why was he in this situation How long would it be before someone came to help him? Was he even going to survive? What if he died? What if his mother and father were left wondering what happened to him, always searching and never finding anything? He couldn't do that to his family. He had to survive even if it was for their sake. Stealing his nerves he calmed down a bit, keeping his thoughts on his parents and the need for survival.

Naruto reached around himself, taking the straps from around his shoulders and setting his backpack in his lap. He silently thanked his mother for making him get a water proof backpack. He should really go on a commercial and talk about how it really did work, how his spare clothing wasn't wet in the slightest even after falling overboard. Yeah, he'd survive and make it on TV and then get payed for advertising the damn backpack. Scoffing at the thought, he began to take inventory of the contents. One change of clothes (he wanted to be prepared to stay the night at the girl's cabin without doing the walk of shame, thank you very much), two water bottles, a pack of crackers (how old are those?), a pocket knife, and the survival guide.

He was going to die... He had no idea how long he'd be stranded in the middle of the ocean, but certainly two water bottles and a pack of crackers weren't going to hold him over, especially with the way his stomach was eating at his spine at the moment. Forcing himself to remain calm and not stretch his arms towards the heavens whilst yelling "WHY GOD!" he stripped himself on his wet clothes (it's the middle of the ocean, who the fuck was going to see?) and changed into the other pair, setting the soaked ones on the boat floor to dry in the blaring sun. He was slammed with an onslaught of exhaustion and soon snuggled as best as he could into a far corner of the bright yellow lifeboat and fell asleep.

**End of Prologue**

So, like it? I get that it's probably (totally) unrealistic, but... come on i had to get him to the island somehow, right? -chuckles- Tell me what you think. Besides the whole meeting Sasuke as it says in the summary, there really isn't too much plot, so any suggestions or ideas welcome.

Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer: I...don't own the characters. Okay, I do own the bird, but not it's name... or the idea from where the name came from...**

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for the feedback :D I got the giggles when I read the reviews because, let's face it, it feels good to get them :P So here it is:

**Chapter 2: Stranded**

* * *

**Day 1**

Naruto jolted awake at the feel of something cool and wet splashing his face. It felt really good, refreshing even, as it was hotter then hell at the moment and he felt like he was being cooked alive. He'd have to yell at Kiba again for keeping the heater running through the night because even if the darkness brought cold the morning always brought warmth. Naruto felt a picking sensation on his head causing him to believe Kyuubi had gotten into his room again. Had he left the door open? Usually he had to kick the orange tabby out at night because the feline loved to smother his face with fur and tickle his ear with his tail. Naruto reached up a hand to lazily shoo the cat away. The sensation disappeared for all of five seconds before it started up again, this time pulling at his golden locks. The blonde reached for his covers' if he pulled them atop his head, the cat would be irritated enough to leave him alone.

He reached. And reached... and reached. He felt around his body taking note that he was still in his cargo pants and shirt when he usually only slept in only his boxer shorts. And why did his bed feel rough and plastic-y? There was another splash of water on his face, the picking sensation still continued on his head. What the hell?

His eyes shot open, memories came flooding back to him in a disturbingly abrupt manner as he took in his surroundings. Or tried to at least. That picking sensation just let out a loud squawk. Cats don't squawk. And cats certainly hate water to this extent. And he definitely did not bring his cat on this trip. He reached his hand up timidly and started patting his head making his way up until-

"OW!" Bringing his hand down to inspect it, he realized he was now bleeding and there was a very real bird perched atop his head. Said bird leaned its neck down and peered at he blonde. The two met eyes and Naruto could have sworn the bird glared at him in a "stop-moving-or-I'll-kill-you" sort of way. This, a completely normal situation (of course), made Naruto scream. A manly scream. But still a scream. And with this scream he toppled over, taking the unhappy bird with him, overboard. Again. Where he became soaked. Again.

Scrambling to stay above water he drew in a deep breath and propelled himself towards the boat, throwing his arms violently over the side of the raft and pulling himself up, the bird holding firmly (painfully) to his scalp all the while. The bird squawked once more before looking down at the boy again in a "are you done yet?" manner. Despite himself, Naruto nodded. Seemingly satisfied the bird retracted its... feet? talons? claws?... from Naruto's probably bleeding scalp and promptly fell asleep. Great. He was stranded and now he had a bastard bird sitting on top of his head.

His stomach let out a large, loud rumbling sound, causing even himself to jump. Now he was stranded, with a bird, and a hungry stomach. Awesome vacation.

* * *

**Day 2**

Today, the bird took to nesting in Naruto's other pair of clothes. Naruto dug into his backpack for the rest of his crackers. Yesterday he allowed himself 5. And then 5 more. Then 5 more... and then... let's just say this saving food thing he'd read about in the guide is total shit and he's still hungry and has a bottle and a half of water left and he was worn out and the bird kept bringing fish on board and eating it merrily in front of him and... This, this here, it sucked. Surely his family was already searching for him, sending out helicopters, spreading the news around so if anyone found their sweet and lovable blonde haired, blue eyed son that they should return the boy to so and so address.

With a sigh he began to eat the rest of his crackers absently observing as the bird flew off, dove into the water, caught a fish and flew his (her?) way back onto the boat. Naruto watched feeling himself drool at the prospect of eating something other than the starchy crackers, forgetting the fact he'd have to eat the fish raw. The bird seemed to sense his yearning gaze, puffing out it's feathers the bird turned away, hiding the fish from his view.

"Selfish!" Naruto whined. "I let you stay on my boat with me and you can't even share!"

The bird tuned his head to Naruto and gave him a look that clearly stated that he was wasn't amused and turned back to it's meal.

"Fine! I'll catch my own fish!" It slipped his mind that he was talking to a bird.

* * *

**Day 3**

His crackers were gone and he only had one water bottle left. His guide gave him shit directions on how the catch fish and he could swear the bird was laughing at his efforts.

"Damn you Sakura!" Naruto yelled to deaf ears, hurting his parched throat in the process.

He threw the book to the other side of the boat, the bird, startled, squawked and glared at the blonde. The book happened to bounce on the flooring and head right overboard. Panicking, Naruto jumped up, vaguely surprised he had the energy, and reached for the book. Luckily he didn't go overboard and he ended up catching the book just before the greedy waves gobbled it up.

Well, that was until the angry bird pecked at his side, continuing to glare at him. The book fell into the water... along with Naruto himself.

* * *

**Day 4**

Naruto was starving. his body was tired from frantically trying to catch the ever allusive water residents and needless to say, he was failing. Miserably. Naruto gently laid himself on the floor of _his_ side of the boat falling into an exhausted slumber, still hungry, still thirsty and still wet.

* * *

**Day 5**

The blonde couldn't move. He was starved and just finished the last of his water seconds ago. He searched through the now dry and water stained guide looking for ways to make fresh water. Of course he had none of the supplies needed, so he was basically SOL unless he was saved in three days, which was the time limit to how long you could survive without water (at least that's what the book said).

* * *

**Day 6**

He was so pathetic by now that even the bird took pity on Naruto. Earlier the flying animal had taken to the sky more times than usually, bringing back at least 4 fish before pecking at Naruto's leg. Then he nudged the fish in reach of the boy and backed off.

"Peace offering, eh?" Naruto chuckled weakly, before chomping into the fish's stomach. He would never eat fish again if he survived this, that was for sure.

After he was done eating the two had a lengthy staring contest, fed up, Naruto broke into a a large grin and said, "Guess you aren't so bad after all."

A loud squawk was the only reply he received. He held his hand out, gesturing for the bird to come closer. The animal let out what he could only assume was an irritated sigh and moved closer. Naruto slowly reached out to pet the soft feather's on the bird's head. The bird, finding that he was being to nice to the human pecked the hand away and flew upward to settle on the blonde's head.

"Playing hard to get now?" Naruto mused, his voice raspy from lack of water.

The two sat in a relative silence, as the bird couldn't talk in the first place and Naruto... well... he didn't feel like going crazy.

"How about I call you Wilson*?" Naruto asked, omitting the crazy comment.

The vain attempt at comedy was not appreciated by the animal who only gave an annoyed squawk.

"Well I thought it was funny..." Naruto pouted.

The bird reached it's neck down so their eyes could meet and gave him a look as if to say "Are you an idiot?"

With a sigh Naruto mumbled, "At least you aren't a volleyball."

* * *

**Day 7**

Naruto awoke from the immediate halt of the rocking caused by the calm waves of the ocean. He had gotten so used to the feel that when they suddenly stopped he became wary. Slowly opening his eyes he began to take in his surroundings. Well that's what he'd liked to have done except there were two beady bird eyes directly in front of his. The two started in a scream/squawk battle, both scrambling away from each other. The bird flew to the sky while Naruto scrambled away from the boat, sand clinging to his skin and clothes.

Wait... sand? Naruto stood up, albeit shakily, and turned around. Land. He was on...

"LAND!" A burst of energy welled up inside the blonde as he took off running, the bird flying close behind him. There were trees of all kinds panted everywhere. Fruit trees, shade bearing trees, climbing trees. Naruto had never been happier, except for that time when his teacher Iruka treated him to his very first ramen, but that was besides the point. He picked a fruit from a tree and bit into the heavenly food. The bird followed suit and soon enough they were curled up together sleeping under the shade of palms.

* * *

**Day 8**

Naruto woke and immediately went back the boat, which was thankfully still shore side. He grabbed his backpack and stuffed his extra pair of clothes in it. Today he would explore the wonders of this island. Maybe find people who could help him or at least find a fresh water spring. Islands had those right?

With his new pet perched on his head, he began to walk. And walk. And walk. All he saw was green, green and more green. In the city you never saw this much color unless you went into a green house and even then, it wasn't this colorful. It was absolutely beautiful. The forest was alive with small birds and other small island animals which of whom were all curious about this human newcomer. They gathered around Naruto, some hiding shyly while other jumped on his shoulder only to be scared away by the bird. Naruto was Wilson's, no other animal could touch him! Naruto laughed at Wilson's supposed possessiveness and continued on his way. His energy was back from eating so much fruit and a group of tropical colored birds led him to a spring of water where he drank from.

Suddenly the duo came upon a wall. A vine covered wall. Curious, Naruto followed the wall, his hand trailing along the foliage. Once he rounded the wall, Naruto stopped dead. The wall was a house. A quite large house. A mansion even. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but it was big house all the same.

The bird flew from his shoulder and settled itself on a bird stand on the wooden deck. The bird peered up at him, and then started preening it's feathers happily. Naruto stared confused as the bird made itself at home.

"You live here already?" The bird made no move to acknowledge the blonde, so Naruto walked further onto the wooden deck. Could he... could he go in? Whose house was this anyways?

The bird squawked at him and pointedly looked at the beach seat next to the stand. Naruto assumed the bird wanted him to sit, so he took his seat and slowly drifted into a light content slumber.

**End of Chapter**

**So I purposely didn't make it as dramatic as it could have been, because this is supposed to be comedy and I want to get to the good stuff :P**

***Anyone remember Cast Away? Good movie. Real dramatic. Lol**

**Thanks for reading, and ooooohhhh! The reviews. They make me so happy! -hint hint- **

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yeah… Don't own… Though I am re-watching it hehehe**

* * *

Oh you guys! I have been so excitedly and in such a good mood lately because of all this positive feedback! I've been giggling nonstop… Really, I think I might be too excited, but whatever! It's really fun reading y'alls reviews! \(^.^)/

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mafia Boss?!**

"I already told you, Wilson! I'm not going into the house!" Naruto shouted at the stubborn bird, who only squawked back in annoyance.

Naruto was a man of morals, gosh darn it, and some bird wasn't going to make him breaking into someone else's home. Sure it was on an island and no one might find out and it was probably unlocked because… well, it was on an island! It still didn't mean he was just going to go in and make himself at home, no matter how beautiful the exterior was. The modern architecture, the classy geometric shapes and the endless amount of windows created a refreshing and new feel. The inside looked even more amazing as the outside. The colors were illuminated by the natural lighting of the midday sun, casting warmth on the soft blue color scheme. Whoever owned this house was loaded.

Naruto was distracted by his musings by a loud tap on the glass, looking over towards the noise he found the bird pecking at the glass of the front door. The blonde rushed towards the bird, shooing away its rude violation of the structure. Wilson, startled by his sudden movement, pecked at Naruto's leg.

"Ow! Shi- Wilson! Was the necessary?"

_Squawk! _

Even with the bird's angry response he still listened to the male, changing his tactics by now pecking at the crystalline door knob.

"Argh! Fine! I'll let you in! Just stop trying to destroy things," Naruto said with a huff, feeling rather defeated. Remembering his morals, he added, "I'll let _you_ in, but I won't be going in with you."

The bird stared at him blankly before doing something a kin to a scoff. Naruto chose to ignore it and instead reached for the handle. It _was_ locked.

"Who the hell locks their door out in the middle of nowhere?" he mumbled to himself.

Wilson looked as confused as Naruto did, then seemingly uninterested, he turned over a rock. A shiny object caught the man's attention; he crouched down to examine what lay there. Reaching down to grab it, he examined the object, a key, turning it in his tanned fingertips. Slipping the key into the keyhole, he turned it slowly, waiting for the 'click.' Wilson fluffed out his feathers and flew in, disappearing around the corner.

"Hey!" Naruto called out after the animal.

He poked his head in, staring in awe at the sights beheld to him. The furniture was elegant in shape, the cushions firm yet soft looking. Every item looked untouched and perfect, as if it were pulled straight from a magazine. There was no TV in the room, but the furniture was set in such a way that induced familiarity and closeness. Two white couches faced each other, each heavily pillowed in shades of blue to shades of grey, complementing the bright color of the seat. Between the two couches was a plush rug of grey-blue, and set atop of the rug was a glass table, the base of which a darker grey. Two paintings were hung on the immaculate white walls, each almost identical to each other but held small individual characteristics; the abstract of the art setting a calming atmosphere to the room.

Beyond the living room was a deck leading into the forest, a mesh, white canopy set up to offer protection from the relentless sun. Elegant porch chairs were set out facing the foliage, the perfect view for a perfect place.

_Almost too perfect…_ Naruto thought to himself.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he stepped in, not bothering to pause to remove his shoes as he wasn't wearing any. His eye's shifted around searching for any form of human life; his ears picking up any sounds from the depths of the home. Walking cautiously into the hall, he followed the direction the bird had taken; he could hear soft clicks as the bird moved around the house without the use of his wings.

He found himself in a modern styled kitchen. The dark granite surfaces speckled with shiny white flakes reflected the sun coming through the floor to ceiling windows lining the outer most part of the room, the view of which showed the calm blue waves crashing into the beach side. Further out lay a small cliff with a white, vine covered gazebo.

"This place is amazing," he breathed out.

_Squawk!_ The shear loudness of the bird startled the blonde, causing him to jump back and almost fall. Catching himself he followed to bird back out into the living room, not daring to touch anything but the floor beneath his feet. He stood awkwardly to the side of the plush rug not knowing what to do with himself.

The bird was getting excited all of a sudden, flapping his wings and squawking loudly at the blonde; his beady eyes gazing intensely towards the door. Curious, Naruto went to inspect the oceans outside of the glass door. There was a small speck in the horizon, growing bigger by the second. Naruto squinted his eyes, bringing his hand to shade his sensitive orbs from the glaring sun. He opened the door making his way onto the wooden deck. Wilson rushed by, flapping his wings to hastily make his way to the bird stand. Gracefully setting down his claws to perch onto the bar and puffing out his feathers. Naruto stared after him, his eyebrows raised (both because he couldn't raise only one) in confusion.

The sound of a motor slowly grew louder and realization dawned on the unsuspecting blonde. Panic set in and he rushed back into the house, locking the door and shuffling around.

"Shit! What do I do? What do I do?" He mumbled. His hands were sweating, his heart pounding in his chest. The motor was getting louder. He ran to the far end of the room, looking for anywhere to hide, not finding anywhere, high ran back, his feet slipping on the smooth floor.

"Ah… ah…!" He turned a corner, not knowing where his feet were taking him. Looking around he found himself further in the hallway, a promising door made its way into his eye line.

"God! This guy is loaded. How can anyone normal afford a _house_ like this on an _island_ like this?" His voice was shrill in his panic to hide. "What if… WHAT IF HE'S MAFIA!? They are rich, they could afford this, plus it's so clean. They had to have a maid!" Naruto rambled, not even realizing how outlandish his theory sounded.

He opened the door, peaking inside, it was a small closet with just enough room to fit him, he scrambled into the small space and closed the door none too quietly. Small vents allowed him to see the outside hallway.

Just then the motor stopped and he heard the bird squawk at the person in greeting. The muffled sound of footsteps flowed through the closed door. He imagined he could hear the door knob turn just before he heard the door softly creak open. The footsteps were soft and they travelled down the hall, he heard the person drop something on the ground with a loud thump. _Was… Was that a body?!_

"I told you, Itachi. I'm on vacation." The voice travelled into Naruto's ears like honey. It was a smooth deep baritone, a low rumble, and if Naruto weren't so scared of being found out he knew he would have shivered.

The man was walking closer to Naruto's hiding place. The blonde stopped all movement, almost afraid to breathe even as the man walked by, pausing just outside the door and glancing towards the wooden structure before continuing on.

"Yes." A pause. "Yes, tell father I'll be back in two weeks." His voice sounded tired now. Drained.

The sound of a cell snapping shut resounded in his eardrums. He really hoped the man would go outside or somewhere far away from his hiding spot so he could sneak out, find somewhere else to stay at least… Remembering he was on an island didn't help his panic. How would he get off this island? Maybe… maybe he could find another boat, or just borrow his. I mean if this guy had money than surely he'd be able to get another boat…

Through his fear stricken musings Naruto didn't notice the man walking back to the closet door. His footsteps stopped and he was facing the wooden structure hand outstretched. Naruto let out a barely audible gasp, when he saw the outline of legs through the wooden vents. He watched in horror as the doorknob twisted slowly, so slowly, followed by the door opening in the same slow pace. He brought his hands to cover his eyes, curling in on himself and shielding his face.

When the door opened all the way, it was quiet. Too quiet. Naruto opened his eyes, maybe the door had just opened by itself…?

He peeked through his parted fingers, hoping upon hope that it was just the breeze that opened the door. Boy was he wrong. Naruto almost sighed in relief as he took in the other's appearance. He was too lean to be Mafia and not Italian either. But, the man was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. His eyes were an intense opaque obsidian, filled with disbelief and surprise. His aristocratic features set in a slight almost not there frown. His raven hair framed his sharp features beautifully and shined a dark blue.

And then the door was slammed.

A squawk reverberated from the other side and Naruto realized the bird was perched on the man's shoulder, elegant and pristine. The door opened again, quicker this time.

"_Who_ are _you_?" The intense black orbs shot him with an intense glare, daggers shooting from their depths.

"Shit," Naruto said weakly, before promptly fainting.

**End of Chapter**

Yay! Sasuke has made his appearance!

Stay tuned for the next update And thank you, again, for all the lovely reviews! I adore all of you!

Until then…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer: Go ahead… Rub it in –humph-**

* * *

A/N: You guys have me in such a good mood lately! Thank you to all for the reviews and to the silent readers. Seeing the views of this story go up is really exciting also \(^.^)/

So here you go, readers!

* * *

**Chapter 4: You named my bird Wilson?**

'What the hell?' Sasuke thought to himself incredulously. He stared down at the man, thanking his Uchiha genes for allowing him to be so straight faced in such a startling situation. He'd been staring down at the man half hidden by the shadows of his coat closet for the past three minutes or so. His pet, Chidori, was obviously getting bored with his stand still and slowly flew to the man in the closet. The most startling scene yet was the one of his bird nuzzling against this man's chest as if he were worried. Raising a curious brow, he crouched down and stared in disbelief; the fact Chidori wasn't attacking the other man had Sasuke intrigued to the point where he wasn't mad at the intruder. Scratch that, he was no longer going to throw the man off the cliff, but might show some mercy and listen to why he was even in Sasuke's closet.

His pet began to squawk quietly, tossing a worried stare towards Sasuke. 'The bird seemed so human at times,' Sasuke thought to himself. Chidori kept nudging at the man's side and soon enough the male moaned and turned over, his hands falling to show his face.

Sasuke breathed out (as Uchiha's don't gasp in surprise) when he got a good look at the man's features. His hair was a golden color, blessed by the rays of the sun. His jaw was strong, nose straight, lips a soft curve, though chapped as if he hadn't had water in a few days.

The effect of this man's good looks, however, was lost with the smell that permeated from the small closet. It was sweat and musk, salt and dirt; this man had not bathed in anything other than the ocean for a good few days. Wrinkling his nose, he stepped back, calling after Chidori who settled back on his shoulder with a few flaps of his wings. Not knowing why, he made his way to the marble bathroom to fill the tub. Perhaps it was the way his bird reacted to the man, or perhaps he was superficial enough to judge a person by their looks, but either way this man interested him enough.

Checking the temperature, he plugged the drain and let the water run, knowing he had a while before it came close to overflowing as it was a Jacuzzi bath meant for at most 4 people. Why he had such a large bath, he didn't know, as he always came to his vacation home alone, but it was useful in allowing him to spread out and relax without restraint.

Walking back down the hall, Sasuke cast a glance towards where he'd left the blonde man and stopped. He was gone. Sasuke lifted a delicate brow and turned to meet eyes with Chidori. Finding no answers there, he motioned for the bird to look for the intruder's whereabouts. With a fluff of his feathers, his pet flew off to start his search.

Even now Sasuke found himself surprised at his bird's intelligence. No one knew where the bird came from in the beginning other then he was trained well, most people did assumed it was for military purposes*. All anyone really knew was how Sasuke had come into contact with the bird on a winter's night. Some poorly raised children were pelting the animal with rocks and sticks and Sasuke had just happened to take a walk on a sleepless night. Upon hearing a pain distorted sound of the birds calls, he investigated. Turning a corner into an alley, he found the kids, shooing them away with only a glare, he knelt to inspect the animal. He prodded softly at the winged vreature and when the bird didn't respond he called his friend Hinata, who seemed to have a knack for those types of things.

About a week later the bird was mostly healed and rejected anyone that came near, even the veterinarian that had previously patched him up. They had called him in a panic, apparently the bird had attacked a few of the assistants and they needed him there stat. Sasuke drove down and, after being told their misfortunes, entered the sealed off room. The bird had recognized him and flew to his shoulder. Seeing no other way, Sasuke took in the bird as his pet, named him Chidori and the bird has been with him ever since.

About a week and a half ago, he had called Itachi, his brother and boss, to request a vacation. As if knowing what this meant the bird fluffed out his wings excitedly and disappeared. Sasuke had been used to the bird leaving for a day or two, but after a week of searching, Sasuke came here as a last resort. Of course as soon as he pulled up and turned off the motor, he spotted his bird perched on the rail of the bird stand, looking elegant and completely oblivious to his worrying.

He promptly called Itachi and told him the news. His family was as excited as any Uchiha could get. He still had two weeks of vacation left and he was going to spend it here in the peaceful quietness of his personal island, so he assured the man and his father that he'd be back after the allotted time. No one here would bother him, flirt with him, or cause him any form of frustration.

Or so he thought. Sasuke was waiting for the onset of irritation to fill him at this sudden intruder, but it seemed irritation hadn't received the invitation.

Sasuke thought back to his earlier conversation with his brother. During, Chidori had bristled when they passed the closet door which made him pause. Looking at the vented door, Sasuke could feel an intense gaze on him, but that couldn't be… When he walked past, he could have sworn he heard the tiniest hint of a sigh. Hanging up with his brother, he backtracked and began to open the door as slowly as he could. There couldn't possibly be a person in his house, right? The only people that knew he even owned an island were his brother and his parents. But, no. There had really been a cowering person kneeling in his closet. He would never admit to being startled, but shutting the door in surprise really gave it away.

The raven haired male was able to pour himself a glass of cool water before he heard Chidori signal that he'd found the intruder. He ran his fingers through the chilled condensation of his glass before picking it up and taking a sip. Another squawk came from the direction of the living room, so Sasuke took unhurried steps to reach his destination.

Once he reached the entrance he slowly peeked in. The blonde was seating on the floor, panicking while trying to shush the bird from giving away his location. 'Was he still trying to sneak out?'

The man looked completely harmless in his dirt and salt riddled clothing. The only reason Sasuke had to be angry with the man, other than the obvious, was the fact he had probably trekked that same sand into his home. He continued to observe that man in the natural light of the afternoon sun. His brilliant hair sparkled with sunlight, his tanned skin becoming alive under the rays. Sasuke appraised the man with an appreciative look. His cheeks were marred with three perfect lines on either side, as if the blonde had whiskers, but that wasn't what caught the Uchiha's attention. No, it was the intense blue eyes that man before him possessed. In all of his life, Sasuke had never seen a blue that looked so... _blue_. The color rivaled that of the sky and the clear blue of the waters that surrounded his island. The orbs danced with life even when the man was in such a frenzy to get away.

Averting his eyes, Sasuke found himself looking once again at the man's disgusting clothing, and remembered the bath he had prepared. Still wondering why he had done such a thing, the raven haired male, turned and headed for the bathroom to turn off the water and let it cool to more tolerable temperatures.

He retraced his steps to the living room, glass still held by his elegant fingers. This time he didn't pause at the entrance but immediately made himself known to the intruder. He brushed passed the now frozen man and took a seat on the pristine white couch, setting his glass on a grey coaster. He turned his gaze towards the man and the two took part in a staring contest, the only sound being that of Chidori's rustling feathers.

Sasuke became surprised by the sudden blush that overtook the blonde cheeks; he curled into himself and hid his face behind his sun-kissed hands.

Quirking an eyebrow Sasuke conceded. "So, are you going to answer my question this time or are you going to faint again?" He asked coolly.

The change in the other man's features were so abrupt Sasuke was surprised he didn't get whiplash. His guilt ridden features changed to that of embarrassed anger. "I did _not_ faint!"

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke replied, sarcasm painting his tone.

"What? Don't call me that, teme!" the blonde yelled in retaliation.

Sasuke raised his brow once more. "Is that any way to talk to the owner of the house you've broken into?" Yes. He did pull the guilt trip card, but it was valid.

He chose to ignore the unintelligible noise that escaped the blonde's lips and instead asked, "Who are you and what are you doing on my island?"

"Uh… I'm Uzumaki Naruto and uh… I'm here because the ship sank and I fell overboard before getting to the rescue boat. But you!" He pointed to the raven haired male. "It's your fault I'm in _here_!

Confused on how this was any of _his_ fault, he prompted the man to continue.

"Y-yeah! Wilson is so smart; he led me here and showed me where the key was and everything. It's your fault for making the bird so smart!"

Sasuke stared blankly at the man. Wilson? "Wilson?"

"Uh…" the man stuttered, another blush coloring his face. "I didn't know the bird already had a name, so I named him Wilson like from Cast Away…" he trailed off averting his eyes.

"You named my bird Wilson?" He looked towards the bird and smirked at the annoyance he found in his eyes. His shifted his orbs to look back at this Naruto character, he was back to covering his face in embarrassment again.

Naruto had named his bird something as lame as Wilson and wasn't bleeding from harsh beak wounds. That was a feat in and of itself.

"Yes, I did okay! I thought I was going to die of starvation until we came here and found the fruit trees. Not my favorite before, but after almost a week of being on that boat, how could anyone complain? Anyways, it's not like I could just call him 'bird' that whole time!"

"'We?' You were on the boat with Chidori for a whole week?" Sasuke was amazed the blonde had managed to survive that long with his bird, his intrigue with the man kept growing and growing.

"Um…" Naruto took a breath as if he were going to start rambling away of his misadventures.

"Stop. We can talk later. The water should be cool enough so it doesn't burn skin."

"Huh?" Confusion riddled the blonde's features.

"I'm saying you smell so bad you're killing my brain cells, dobe."

"Teme!" He jumped up this time and made his way over.

"Go bath," Sasuke said simply, standing up and brushing past Naruto, taking his glass with him.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Sasuke set the glass into the silver sink and turned around, feeling a pair of eyes staring after him. He saw Naruto standing awkwardly at the entrance of the kitchen.

"W-where's the bathroom?" He asked meekly.

"What do you mean? You've been in my house since yesterday shouldn't you know?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. He wasn't worried about anything being stolen, as there would be no way to leave without him knowing. Even if he did come in a boat himself, the open waters would surely get him lost.

"Well, I came in after Wil- Uh… Chidori just earlier. I stayed outside last night because I didn't want to intrude, but he was pecking at the glass and then showed me the spare key and-"

"Nevermind. Follow me," Sasuke told him, walking past the man and down the hall. He heard Naruto's footsteps following closely behind him, but mostly he could smell the closeness of the man. With a sigh he pushed the bathroom door open further to allow the blonde to pass him. Naruto hesitated before stepping in.

"Uh… Thank you," Naruto said with a slight frown.

"Hn."

"I can really bathe?" He asked with a small smile.

"I'm not going to have you walking round my house smelling like that."

The smile turned into a grin of massive proportions. His pearly whites peeking out through his pink lips, his eyes crinkled with glee. If Sasuke were a lesser man he wouldn't have been able to stop the gasp that planned to escape from his lips or keep his breath at a normal rate.

He abruptly turned and closed the door behind him, calling to the blond that the towels were in the cabinet on the left and he'd bring clothes whenever he was done.

'This might become dangerous,' he thought to himself as he went to the hall to pick up the bag he'd dropped upon entering earlier. Right now he just needed to concentrate on unpacking, then he could worry about the... naked blonde man in his bathroom.

**End of Chapter**

*No I have no idea if the military trains birds (probably not…), but if they did then that's where Chidori is from. He super smart, ne? Remembers places and faces.

I know most of you have been waiting for Sasuke and Naruto's interactions, so I hope this suffices for now :D

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own! If I did then there would be way more yaoi action…**

* * *

A/N: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!** I hope ya'll have a good night~ remember to stay safe and watch out for those nasty razors in the tauntingly delicious candied apples!

Sorry for the wait, I've been working on this one shot with this same pairing, a lot of fluff, so keep your eyes open :D (Shameless advertising? Yes!)

HEY! I almost forgot! I set up a poll, be sure to check it out ;)

So without further ado, here is…

-drum roll-

* * *

**Chapter 5: Naruto, Please secure your towel.**

* * *

Naruto stared at the now closed door, smile frozen on his face in confusion. He hadn't said anything to offend the man, had he? He didn't think so; he'd just thanked the man for his kindness. Hell, Naruto was surprised that he'd even let him stay; most would have probably freaked and kicked him out into the water. He was grateful, though, especially for the bath since he probably… probably smelled…

Naruto scowled at the thought. Did he really smell so bad that the other man had to leave so quickly? Naruto sheepishly raised his arm over his head and discreetly took a sniff only to wrinkle his nose in immediate distaste. Yes… It was possible that he _did_ small that bad…

Lowering his arm back to his side, he began to shed himself of his dirt crusted clothing, the layers all but peeling from his sweat stained skin. He made a noise of disgust at the back of his throat and seriously debated burning the things. But for now, having no better place to put them, he set the offending clothes in a small pile next to the tub, nervous to go any further into the pristine room.

Straightening his back, he stuck his foot into the Jacuzzi bath, it was absolutely perfect after such a long time without. Finding purchase on the edge of the bath he soon found himself completely wrapped in the heavenly liquid, the warmth caressing his body and dislodging the grime from his skin. After going so long without such a luxury he greatly reveled in the feel. Naruto adamantly refused to examine all the crud that came off of his body and polluted the water, so instead he took to observing the soaps and hair products along the rim of the huge tub.

Naruto began to wonder why such a man would have such a large bath. Surely 3 or 4 people could fit in easily with plenty of leg room in the middle still. He continued to observe the bath and noticed a small control panel. On closer inspection he found that it controlled the jets, needlessly looking around, he slowly reached for knob and turned it to low power, a small pressure pelted at his back massaging the skin there pleasantly. Curious, he turned it to a higher setting and was forced to hold back a groan of pure bliss. Happily leaving it there, he sunk further into the tub. Spotting the shampoo, he absently reached for the bottle and lathered the mint smelling liquid into his hair, loving the clean feeling of it. As he submerged his head he rubbed his finger through his blonde locks, scrubbing his scalp with blunt nails. Picking himself up again, he shuddered at the amount of grime that had been in his hair, he didn't want to think of what that meant for the rest of his body.

The blonde soon began more curious musings of the raven's social life. Most people who owned a Jacuzzi bath had it for a specific reason, such as impressing friends of the lady variety, or male depending on which way they swung. As he reached for the conditioner he began to regret his way of thinking, since it took his mind to a more _sexual_ way of looking at the dark haired male, not that it was hard with his godly good looks.

Naruto leaned back focusing his sights of the dirt that seemed to be flowing in copious amounts from his body. It was quite disgusting really, how had he not been so bothered by it earlier? Oh right, he was stranded and was thinking of ways to not die.

Now that the whole panicking over dying thing was over with, he probably needed to call his family, tell them that he was safe and had made it to an island that was in fact owned by someone that can offer him a ride home. Maybe. Hopefully. He wondered if it'd be alright to ask since the guy was obviously there for vacation, but either way he still needed a way back home. The house was obviously maintained to perfection, that had to mean that there were some employees that came here to keep it in tip top shape, so he could probably get a ride with a cleaning lady...? Or maybe he could get his parents to send for him and then he could find some way to thank this mysterious man that he'd happened upon. This mysterious, sexy, dark haired man, who smelled of the same mint he'd lathered into his hair.

With a shake of his head he grabbed the bath gel and began to scrub the suds into his skin, his mind continuing on with his musings as he worked.

The man's hair the color of the dark night on a new moon, silky and soft looking, and his skin was creamy and pale but not overly so, his aristocratic features, those dark eyes that could either turn a person to ice or fill with passion beyond compare. Naruto stared off dreamily towards the door the dark haired man had exited. If he _did_ invite people over for -er- relations then no matter the gender he could have them screaming his name.

His name. What _was_ his name? He widened his eyes, cursing himself for his rudeness; he rushed to finish his cleaning and slipped out from the warm confines of the tub. Barely taking the time to reach for a towel to cover his more manly parts he rushed to the door and opened it quickly, startled when Chidori was at the other side. The two stared at each other for a few moments before coming to a silent understanding. The intelligent bird took off with Naruto trailing quickly behind, they entered a bedroom where Naruto leaned himself against the door frame, trying to act as if he weren't in a rush to correct his earlier conduct.

"Hey!" he called, his voice almost breathless from his hurried pace.

* * *

Sasuke froze from his unpacking at the unexpected call, it was of pure practice that he held his surprise from showing on his features as he casually straightened himself. A thought occurred to him before he managed to turn completely, the thought being that he hadn't brought the stranger extra clothes yet. So either he was half naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist or he had stupidly put on his dirty clothes again. Assuming the man had enough sense to not go with the latter, Sasuke steeled himself for the appealing image he knew would come.

He turned around slowly and immediately regretted it. Nothing could help have prepared him for the sight of this beautiful tanned figure leaning against the entrance way his hair darkened by water framing flushed cheeks (perhaps from the heat of the bath), droplets of the clear liquid falling to his shoulders and sliding down his tanned chest, caressing sinewy muscles that led down to a black tattoo, a swirl ringed with undecipherable tribal designs. His eyes traveled lower to the towel barely covering his privates. Naruto had taken to just grabbing the towels middle with his fist and holding it against his front leaving his sides and ass uncovered. The raven snapped his eyes back to Naruto's face, the blonde oblivious, thankfully, to the heat showing up on Sasuke's cheeks.

Clearing his throat and forcing his eyes to meet the other's cerulean ones, he said his own greeting back. Naruto, in turn, stalking into the room, dripping water onto the carpet, which Sasuke didn't seem to mind as his eyes were more focused on the trail those droplets took to _reach_ the ground. The white towel swayed dangerously to the left, and then to the right, the pattern continuing as he stalked closer.

"What's your name?" he asked, his expression serious.

That was seemingly out of no where. "Wh-what? It's Sasuke." Ask him and he will deny any waver of his voice.

"Ah!" The blonde suddenly grinned from ear to ear, the shout rivaling that of his pet's squawk in loudness.

"Was that all?" Sasuke asked, darkening his eyes in an effort to block out the tantalizing image of the blonde wet and almost naked in front of him. It would be so easy to just rip the towel away and-and the blonde was still talking. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had stopped his words to look up at him expectantly as if he'd asked a question.

Sasuke just glared, attempting to cover up his lustful gaze in the only way he knew. He would not admit that he'd been too busy staring at the man's chest to pay attention.

Naruto seemed to understand he hadn't been listening and huffed; he began to cross his arms over his chest and seemed to think better of it. So at least he had some form of decency, Sasuke thought to himself, keeping a tight leash on his self control.

"I said that I need to call my family, tell them that I'm okay. Do you have a phone I can use?"

Sasuke stared at the man again, distracted enough to, again, not catch the full question he was being asked. Sensing Naruto's growing irritation, Sasuke looked to the side.

"Please, Naruto, secure your towel properly, and you should have dried off, you are dripping onto the carpet."

"Eh?" Naruto looked down at the darkened spots in the carpet and lifted his free hand to scratch at the nape of his neck, an apologetic smile coloring his masculine features. "Sorry, sorry. Have any clothes for me?"

"No, you're just going to have to walk around naked." Sasuke answered flatly.

"Pervert!" Naruto yelled with a point of his finger, the sarcasm going unnoticed.

"Dobe, it was obviously a joke." Sasuke said with a smirk, though it would be nice to have a naked man walking around his villa where only he could see.

"Teme! I told you not to call me that!" He yelled in return. Sasuke only responded by throwing a pair of boxers at the man's chest.

Naruto pulled the material away from his body and blushed as he examined what it was, calling Sasuke a pervert again. Said pervert pointed out that it was either that or walk around commando which made Naruto blush even more. Despite his obvious embarrassment, the blonde obediently pulled on the boxers ignoring the fact that he was still wet. Following this, the blonde dried the rest of body off and thanked the Uchiha for the proffered pair of shorts and a white tee.

They stood in the room staring at each other awkwardly; Naruto trying to hide his embarrassment of wearing someone else's underwear, a stranger at that, and Sasuke trying to get the image of a naked Naruto out of his mind. Chidori, finally getting fed up with their actions, or lack thereof, squawked. Loudly. In Sasuke's ear from its perch on his shoulder.

Sasuke was startled into action and bent own to grab the towel that had fallen haphazardly onto the floor as Naruto dressed, with a roll of his eyes he stalked to the hamper in the far corner of the room strategically hidden by a polished mahogany bookshelf. With that he left the room and made his way to the brightly lit kitchen, pausing to admire the view of the calm ocean.

"So, Sasuke! Sasuke. Sasuke? Teme!"

Sasuke turned and gave the blonde his attention, realizing what the man was asking for he pointed towards his ellipse house phone(1), smirking as he watched Naruto stare blankly at the circular contraption. Finally, he made his way to the blonde, keeping his teasing smirk plainly on his face.

"Pick up the receiver, dobe," Sasuke directly, a teasing lilt in his voice that surprised even himself.

"What the hell is this? A huge ring?" Naruto asked incredulously, not even reacting to being called a 'dobe,' as he stuck his arm through the middle of the device.

Sasuke positioned himself slightly behind the other man, purposely brushing against Naruto's back with his side, feeling smug when he felt a small shiver from the other man. He reached around the blonde and picked up the curved receiver and held it out to Naruto.

"Make your call, I'm going to make us some lunch," he whispered into the other man's ear, a small payback for barging into his room half naked.

Sasuke wasn't going to be the only one sexually frustrated in this house.

**End of Chapter**

(1) You guys should really check out the ellipse home phone at google. It's so futuristic looking~ If I ever had a house phone, it'd be that one. But alas our modern world has advanced beyond the lowly house phone… Still freakin' cool though :P

Again, **Happy Halloween**, my readers! Question: What are you guys dressing up as? Partying or tricker- treating? Either way have an amazing night and eat lotsa candies!

Until next time, readers~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I DISCLAIMER AND STUFF. Lol… Yeah I don't own, you guys.

-A/N- My plot bunnies are starting to run out you guys… I think they found a large field of carrots and cabbage far away from my mind… So… I shall try my best for you guys. I'm also working on two one shots that I'll be posting later, so look out for those :D  
-

Chapter 6: _Your_ Naruto?

Kushina and Minato hadn't moved five meters from their phone at any given time for the past several days. Once they heard word that the cruise ship their son had been residing in sank, they had spent a day at the ferry that had brought the survivors back to land. The couple was completely devastated when their fiery bundle of joy hadn't gotten off board. They had contacted the police who had acted immediately after a good drunken yelling at from Tsunade; being the wife of the perverted chief of police, Jiraiya, also helped her case. Well, that and the fact she's loud and violent when it came to her godson Naruto. Sakura had also been at her side, yelling for the clueless morons to find the idiot.

Sakura was now pacing, her steps thunderous in the quiet room as the five stared intently at the phone.

"Naruto won't die so easily," Sakura mumbled to herself. Sure the blonde was an idiot, but he was a _smart_ idiot. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. Because if so… if so… It'd…

"Sakura," Tsunade's voice cut into her panic, her tone serious, "It isn't your fault. Things like this happen. He will be fine." Her words turned quiet as if she were also trying to reassure herself that everything would turn out okay and the spirited man would be with them again soon. She clutched her sake bottle closer to her bosom, vaguely surprised Jiraiya hadn't commented on her excessive drinking since the accident.

Kushina glared at the phone, as if it would be intimidated into ringing with good news. Minato calmly wrapped his arms around his wife, keeping his inner turmoil in check. He agreed with Tsunade and Sakura, though, Naruto wasn't one to die so easily. He knew it was just a matter of time. When he voiced his own thoughts, Kushina turned her glare towards him.

"I bet he's living it up right now. With his luck, he probably got rescued by a party ship and is meeting all sorts of famous people."

Before Kushina could retort the phone blared to life startling each individual of the room. Everyone stared at the device in shock before going into action. Naruto's mother reached for the phone dropping it once in her hurry.

"Hello," She answered breathlessly, aware of the four people suddenly crowding around the receiver straining to hear the voice on the other line.

"Mom!"

"Naruto?" Her eyes widened in disbelief, before closing in overwhelming happiness. Thank god he was safe.

"Mom! I called to tell you I'm-"

"We have been so worried about you! Where are you? What have… what have you-" Tears welled in her eyes, brimming until the warm liquid rolled slowly down her cheeks. Minato grabbed the phone from his wife's hands, rubbing her back gently as she clutched her chest, right above her heart.

"Naruto," he greeted, his voice overflowing with happiness at hearing his son's voice.

"Hey, Dad." Naruto had no idea what to say anymore. He was just so happy that he could finally tell his family that he was safe from the waters of the sea.

"You sound relatively healthy for being stranded in the ocean. Where are you now? We'll come and get you."

"Well, you see that's the problem…" he trailed off, not knowing how to tell his parents the bizarre story. That and he also had no clue where he was beside some rich guy's private island.

"Problem?" Minato repeated, worry leaking into his voice.

This time it was Sakura that stole the phone, yelling at Naruto to find a way home. NOW. Taking a few breathers, she calming asked where he was.

"I'm at a private island. I ended up meeting a bird that directed me here and it turns out the bird was the pet of the guy that lives here. He arrived earlier today and allowed me to stay."

Sakura began laughing. Hysterically. "When was the last time you ate? Idiot, you are delusional!" She teased, a reaction that brought normalcy to the situation. Now she could take her worry out on the bastard. "Why didn't you call earlier, then? We have been so worried. When are you coming home?"

Before he could answer Kushina reached for the phone once more, bringing the device to her ear, "Honey? Where are you?"

He explained his situation once more, knowing it sounded as farfetched as Sakura had implied. Contrary to popular belief, making friends with random birds weren't really an everyday thing.

"Hmm. Can we talk to him? Arrange something that will get you home quickly?" Minato asked, having pressed his ear to the other side of the phone to hear his son's answer. A smirk resting on the corners of his lips; he'd been half right on his prediction about where Naruto would end up. The person he was staying with would have to be a celebrity of some sort to afford a whole island.

Naruto frowned at the muffled question. "Let me ask," he said uncertainly. After handing the silver futuristic phone to the bastard, Naruto's stomach began making itself known; one problem gone just made room for another.

There was a pause when a cool voice answered the phone. It was a smooth baritone, almost like liquid silk. "Uzumaki, correct?" the voice asked, sounding relatively annoyed.

"Yes, yes. Thank you so much for taking in our Naruto," Minato started. "We need to make arrangements so that we can get our son back, he's been through a lot and after the accident we really need to see that he is safe and sound. We have the money to send Naruto a way home, so if you could just-"

"Money is not the problem here and there is no need to thank me. What else would I do with him?" Sasuke gave a small, barely audible chuckle, answering the question with different, not so g-rated images in his mind.

"We couldn't possibly trouble you anymore."

"I don't think you understand. No one is supposed to know where this place is to begin with. I will be calling to make arrangement after this if you like."

"Uh… Well if you insist." Minato wondered what type of person Naruto could have gotten himself involved with that they had to keep their location such a secret. He figured this man must be high society enough for him to even own a private island. "What was your name again?" He asked realizing he had no idea who his son was staying with; he needed to do his research to make sure his son was in fact safe.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke sighed and looked over towards Naruto, where he was searching through the cabinets muttering something about ramen.

"U-Uchiha?" A celebrity indeed.

At the question, Sasuke heard screaming and quickly pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Uchiha?" He heard a girl yell. "_The _Uchiha Sasuke?" The voice yelled.

"Yes," he answered absentmindedly, already tired of this yelling. He'd gotten used to this sort of reaction towards his family name. It was exactly why no one could find his little island; it was the only place he could be alone, no reporters following his every move. The only other person besides his family that knew of where this place was located was the maid who arrived here the same way he did; take a ship three quarters of the way and speed boat from there. She wasn't due until 5 days later.

Sasuke glanced back from his stance beside the counter and towards the kitchen. Naruto seemed to have found that it was a bit warm and had deposited his shirt over the seat of a stool.

"My Naruto is staying with _the_ heir of Uchiha Global!"

This made Sasuke pause, a low growl slowly making its way past his lips. "_Your_ Naruto?"

"Well, not _my _Naruto. But that's not the point! Okay. Okay," Sakura brushed her fingers through her hair in a subconscious attempt to look presentable to the hottest commodity of the century. "Okay! I… Uchiha-san, I just want to apologize for any trouble he might cause you. He's sort of an idiot."

The girl giggled when Sasuke replied with a mere "Hn," his attention drawn to the tan curves of the man bending over to look into the cabinets for a pot. Apparently the 'idiot' found the lone pack of ramen he had. How old was that pack anyways? Sasuke hadn't even been aware that he'd had any.

He heard several voices murmuring his name over the phone, as they gossiped about stories that had anything to do with his family and him; they seemed to have forgotten about his actual presence. He took this time to admire the view from his post, Naruto's golden hair fanned along his crown, making a sort of halo that was illuminated from the late afternoon sun. He was still rooting around the cabinets looking for the right door that held the pots and pans. Sasuke thought he should tell the dobe that the pots and pans were in the top cabinets, but he figured the blonde could find it on his own, plus it was in his own best interests that he let Naruto root around some more.

"I'm so thankful that Naruto was able to find you, Uchiha-san. Please keep him safe until he can get home to us," were the last words the Uchiha heard from the distraught family before he cast their worries aside for his own pleasures. He knew this family was terribly worried about their son, having thought he was probably close to dead by now, but he couldn't help himself. They'd found that their son was in fact safe and now they wanted him home again. Of course that would be the most appropriate feelings after almost losing their son to the unforgiving sea. This only meant that Sasuke didn't have as much time as he thought with this blonde haired man.

Well, he'd just have to make Naruto want Sasuke, just as bad as Sasuke wanted Naruto.

**End of Chapter**

It's… short, I know… Sorry, readers. But those damn plot bunnies just aren't screwing like their namesake states they should…

*Sigh*

So this is basically a filler chapter to wrap up some loose ends, and -hopefully- answer any questions as to why Naruto should stay with Sasuke longer even though his family misses him so much. Tsunade isn't very happy about this. Minato and Kushina are in shock. Sakura is jealous that Naruto gets to stay with the beautiful creature known as Sasuke. Jiraiya… well… he's already uh 'researching' for his next Icha Icha book –heh heh- His side job while he isn't doing the paperwork that comes from policing.

Hopefully my plot bunnies multiply soon so I can get the next chapter out quicker. Thanks for reading and wish me luck –grins-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: *sigh* I believe it well known to you readers that I do not own…

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are amazing and have motivated me to continue writing this! I'd especially like to thank **Theia** **Pallas** for mentioning Chidori and his lack of appearance , for reasons unknown, it triggered how I'd like the next few chapters to go. Also, I'd like to thank **Final Syai Lunar Generation** for the suggestion. Let's see how this goes, ne? Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 7: That's not a real kiss.**

* * *

After he had passed the phone off to Sasuke, Naruto realized he was especially hungry. He felt the need to eat a cow. Maybe a horse, too. And what better way to fill one's stomach then by the food of the gods? Ramen sounded amazing at the began to rummage around to kitchen, hoping the conversation wouldn't last too long so that the bastard could come and help him find some. He began to mutter to himself about bastards and their need to hide his precious ramen, because the man had none! Naruto went from drawer to drawer, cabinet to cabinet, and even poked his head into the pantry. As a last resort he opened the fridge and freezer; as to why anyone would keep ramen packets in the refrigerator, he didn't know, but it was worth a shot. A desperate, outlandish shot.

It had begun to get hotter as the sun lazily cast its rays through the glass of the windows at the far side of the room and Naruto was just now starting to feel the heat. Searching had caused the blonde to feel the effects far greater than he had before, plus he needed revenge for Sasuke's earlier advances when Naruto had been trying to work the confusing phone. Sasuke had caused quite a stir in Naruto's body, warmth traveled to places he never knew a man could cause before. Sure he'd been with his fair share of guys in his life time but none before had caused such a violent reaction. He remembered feeling the tingles of warmth cover his face and neck signaling an oncoming blush. His fingertips warmed, his head became clouded and his heart began to race unsteadily. When Sasuke had backed away, Naruto's embarrassment was at an all-time high. He decided in that moment that he wouldn't be the only one so easily affected. So all in the name of revenge from Sasuke's earlier antics, Naruto was taking off his shirt and draping it lazily onto the stool. Naruto knew he had a great body, Sasuke's earlier gawking could attest to that. Naruto wasn't as oblivious to Sasuke's looks of lust since he'd barged into the bastard's room with nothing but a towel. Actually, he'd only noticed afterward when he wasn't so focused on learning the raven's name, but it was all the same. Sasuke was obviously attracted to the him and that would do.

Vaguely, he began to question why he felt so comfortable in a stranger's house, miles away from home, out in the middle of nowhere. He didn't even know Sasuke's last name yet; for all he knew the raven haired man was a crazed cannibalistic killer, rich enough that he could buy his way out of prison… Shaking his head of such disturbing thoughts of Sasuke eating him, he began to move around again. Already he could feel Sasuke's gaze following the curves of his back, images of an entirely different 'eating' coming to mind. Again he shook himself of those thoughts, going back to his scavenge.

Naruto pouted, his arms crossing over his chest as he came up with nothing, deciding he should check once more, he opened the first cabinet he'd searched through. He shoved some herb bottles away and reached into the very back of the space. He felt the crinkle of the godly food's wrapper before he saw it. He usually ate cup ramen, but ramen was ramen and he wasn't in any situation to be picky. He raised the lone ramen package in the air triumphantly before looking back towards Sasuke. His face fell a bit when he noticed the man was turned away and leaning over the counter talking lowly into the futuristic device. The raven may not have been looking, but he sure provided a fine view that he admired before his stomach grumbled at his selfish behavior.

Turning back around, Naruto went searching for a pot for his ramen. He started at the bottom cabinet, pulling each door open and slowly peaking inside, when this search also came up empty, he became confused. Who didn't have pots? In all the houses he'd been to, they were usually stored close the oven in the bottom rows of kitchen space out of convenience. Spreading out his search to the rest of the kitchen, Naruto looked under the sink. Nope, there were only the usually stuff, like dish soap and sponges, among a few other cleaning supplies. Having gone through each compartment, Naruto stood straight and scratched the back of his head. He looked through all the top cupboards but he was mostly searching for the ramen, so maybe he missed it.

A sudden squawk brought Naruto from his thoughts; he looked over towards the noise to find Chidori pecking at a metallic knob. Tilting his head in question, Naruto walked over and opened the door to find 3 wide shelves holding an array of silver pots and pans. With a grin, he patted the bird's feathery head and skipped to the sink for water.

Sasuke watched the exchange with a raised brow as he set the phone back in its place. He was still a bit surprised with the sudden change in Chidori's behavior, the animal wasn't ever this obliging to anyone other than himself; of course the surprised wasn't anywhere near evident on his features. He continued to watch the two beings across the room, his arms crossed comfortably over his chest, his back side resting against the counter. Naruto was happily running his fingers through the bird's dark feathers while waiting for the water to boil.

Sasuke moved forward, his steps coming to a rest behind the blonde dobe; he blew out a silent breath, the air strategically rustling the small hairs on the back of the man's tan neck. Naruto jumped slightlyand looked over his shoulder, but Sasuke had already turned his attention to his pet, Sasuke tilted his head to the side in a small gesture calling Chidori to perch on his shoulder.

"So, what was the cruise for?" Sasuke asked to change the subject from his advancements. That and he felt an uncharacteristic curiousity about the man before him.

Naruto kept his eyes firmly on the slight boil of the water, hoping his downturned gaze would cover the slight blush of his cheeks. "Sakura thought I needed to get away from my 'busy stressful' life, so she set me up for this trip."

Sasuke lifted a brow, finding a chance to delve a bit deeper into 'who' this Sakura character was to him. "Why didn't she go with you?"

"Sakura?" Naruto looked at Sasuke as if the answer were the easiest thing. "Well, then her husband would also have to go and he would only spread his hyper activeness. He's an amazing friend, don't get me wrong, but that would have defeated to purpose of a 'relaxing' vacation."

Sasuke, with relative relief, watched silently as Naruto placed a finger lightly on his chin. "Well, I guess the ship crashing also defeated the purpose." With a shake of his head Naruto poured the ramen into the now boiling water. The two waited in silence as the ramen cooked, the bubbling heat being the only noise; Sasuke wondering to himself why he was so relieved that this Sakura person had a husband-who was to say that there weren't another person in his life who Naruto could hold in a romantic fashion. Naruto, on the other hand, was humming quietly to himself, bobbing his head to the highs and lows of his made up tune, this didn't last long under the scrutiny of Sasuke's piercing stare that he raven might not have even noticed himself doing. Beating a blush down, Naruto cleared his throat and asked none to politely where the bowls were, breaking the borderline awkward silence.

Sasuke detached himself from the counter, "I'm surprised you don't know where they are. You did rummage through all of my cabinet, dobe." Even as he said this, Sasuke opened the smooth door to the cabinet and fished out a ceramic bowl, snorting when Naruto huffed at his remark.

When Naruto stirred in the powdered flavoring Sasuke excused himself from the room, the overpowering smell irritating his senses. Chidori, to his surprise, flew over to the dining table and perched in front of the blonde's food, watching curiously as the man shoveled the noodles down his throat. Probably wondering why the man ate so differently than others in the same age group.

Sasuke went to his bedroom, opting to take out one of his many books instead of continuing to unpack, the slight mess bothered him some, yes, but enjoying his quiet while it lasted seemed to be the better option at the moment. He could already tell the Naruto was going to be as loud as humanly possible, something he found himself not minding as much and he thought he should. He walked silently towards the living room, pausing once the check on the dobe and his pet. He raised a brow when he found Chidori nuzzing his feathered body into the tan neck, and cooing into his ear. Naruto only chuckled and patted the birds head. It seemed his pet had good taste.

Sasuke snorted at the thought and continued on his way. Once through the living room, he pulled the sliding door open and stepped out into the bright sun not bothering to close the panel behind him. He paused to let his body drink in the welcoming warmth through his cool skin before taking a seat in one of his cushioned chairs.

Naruto finished his ramen and began to play with Sasuke's bird, ruffling his dark feathers and petting its smooth beak, the animal soon turning into putty in his skilled fingers. It reminded him of his own pet back at home, Kyuubi. His cat was a feisty little hellion, but when petted in the right way, he was a dangerous as a snow flake, well until he decided enough was enough and clawed your face in. Absently his fingers began to trace the six wicked scars on his cheeks caused by the animal. Bringing his hand down he suddenly remembered Chidori had scratched him, well pecked him anyways. He inspected the almost completely healed wound that he'd forgotten about due to more important circumstances that truly needed his attention. As long as it wasn't infected, he felt it was fine to leave the small thing alone.

He dropped his hands from the bird's body and went to search for Sasuke, the sudden urge to explore the island getting him more excited by the second; he skipped to the man's bedroom, calling out the raven's name. Finding the man absent, he turned to the living room and spotted the dark haired man sitting regally on one of the porch chairs, his dark locks swaying in the gentle breeze. The sun created a healthy glow on the otherwise pale skin and brought out dark blue highlights in the man's hair. How anyone's hair could be that dark was beyond Naruto, but it looked beautiful nonetheless.

Gathering his bearings, Naruto threw on his biggest grin and skipped out onto the deck, coming to an abrupt halt next to the stoic man. The blonde placed his tan hands on either of Sasuke's shoulders and hummed softly in the man's ear, giggling at the slight hitch he heard in the raven's breathe.

"You own a whole island worth of exploration and you're sitting here reading?" He questioned teasingly, grabbing for the book. "Let's go explore!"

"Okay," Sasuke answered, getting up from his spot and raising his arms above his head in a small stretch.

"Eh?"

Sasuke smirked, taking advantage of the blonde's pause he lightly traced his lips along the lower curve of the others man's own only to abruptly pull away and turn towards the dense foliage that led way into the forest. "What, change your mind already?"

"Eh? Uh. No, I," Naruto buried his face in his hands hiding a blush from the other man just in case he did turn around again. Clearing his throat he followed after Sasuke, feeling irritated at the challenging smirk at the corner of his lips. Silently accepting said challenge, the blonde pushed an unsuspecting Sasuke against the closest tree, grinning up at the man. When did Sasuke get taller than him?

"That's not a real kiss, teme." Naruto glared as the smirk only widened in shape at the blush overtaking the blonde's features.

"No, Naruto? Then show me." Sasuke's voice had dropped several octaves, his breath fanning coolly over tanned features. Naruto bit his lip against a heady moan before pressing his lips swiftly to the others'. Sasuke was only somewhat surprised that Naruto followed up with an actually kiss, but he didn't let the feeling stop him as he pressed his own lips back. Naruto's were soft and, if Sasuke had any say, which he did, they would soon be bruised from the abuse of their future kisses. If Naruto thought he could just pull away without giving more, he would be wrong.

Sasuke switched their positions, being gentler as he pressed Naruto's back against the rough bark of the tree. Pale fingers thread though golden locks, tilting his head slightly upwards for a better angle as he swiped his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip. The blonde gasped at the feel, creating an opportune moment for Sasuke to plunge into the heated cavern, roving his tongue along teeth and gum before sliding the wet muscle along Naruto's. As they began a heated battle for dominance, Sasuke ran his free hand down the length of the shorter man's bare side, coming to a solid rest on the blonde's hip, his finger's running in small circles on the over the sensitive skin there. Sasuke allowed his eyes to open once more to half mast, vaguely wondering when they had closed in the first place, as he watched Naruto's eyes fluttered in their closed position.

Pulling away, Sasuke let one last lick on the pinks lips before taking a small step back, hands still in place, and admiring his handiwork. It was mesmerizing, his golden hair framing his face and catching the rays of the sun just so, the shadows cast by such long lashes cascade over blushing cheeks that seemed to deepen the scars coloring on his cheeks, giving him a foxlike appearance. Sasuke dropped his hands to his sides but not before letting his fingertips play with the tight muscles of a tanned stomach.

"Didn't you want to explore, Na-ru-to?" Smirk back in place, he turned to walk further into the green of the island, knowing Naruto would follow sooner or later. He had truly found someone beautiful. Someone that he'd want to savor before it had to come to an end.

**End of Chapter**

Oh gawd! Before it has to come to an end?! Psshhh. I guess Naruto will have some -ah- persuading to do, ne? Hehehe

Anyways, sorry for the wait. First there was Thanksgiving, now there are finals… sigh… I did this instead of studying because, I mean… who the hell likes to study? Heh heh.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter~ and Thanks for reading!

Until next time~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Usually Disclaimer. It applies. **

A/N: Guess what guy? My bunnies are back! The idea came to me in the shower, which, according to my best friend, makes sense because there's nothing else to do in showers but think. Sorry it's been so long from the last update, but I hope everyone has had pleasant holidays and a happy 2013.

Also… It came to my attention that Sasuke completely ignored Naruto's bare chest in their last kiss when he was so pliantly pressed against the tree… Let's just say that Sasuke was too focused on the kiss, I mean, he did have his hands on his hips right? –looks around awkwardly- Uhm… Sorry, guys :P

**Chapter 8: Jiraiya in a Dress Takes the Cake**

Sasuke watched on as Naruto childishly ran from tree to tree, flower to flower and rock to rock, completely focused on exploring every nook and cranny of his small island. The continuation from their earlier… activities seemed to be on hold indefinitely because although it wasn't the biggest island, there was still a lot of land to cover.

He followed silently behind, just enjoying the way Naruto's face brightened when he found an exceptionally beautiful flower, or how his brow furrowed in concentrated curiosity as he watched the incandescent beetles scuttle here or there. Sasuke himself had never really taken an interest in thoroughly searching the island so most things were also a new discovery for him as well, not that he would admit it, or join in the innocent play. The absolute naiveté look on Naruto's face almost distracted him enough from the broad expanse of naked skin the man was showing. Almost. Naruto had forgotten to, or had chosen not to, redress his torso which left nothing for imagination on how built the blonde was. Naruto wasn't overly bulked up, but well defined in all the right places. His arms rippled beautifully as he climbed the trees and raced after the flying insects. The baggy shorts did nothing to hide his well-defined ass as he kneeled to peak through the underbrush in search of small critters. Sasuke was almost giddy enough to grin mischievously, years of Uchiha training was the only thing keeping him in check.

Chidori, who had a knack for surprising him lately (again, nothing showing on his face), followed to two in their trek through the greenery, taking perch on Naruto's shoulder every now and then when the bird wanted a meal of whatever the blonde took interest in. To Sasuke's amusement, Naruto shooed the raven from his shoulder in favor of saving the poor 6 legged creatures life, which in turn put Chidori into a rather temperamental mood. Seeming to sense Sasuke's humor, the raven turned a glare worthy of any in the Uchiha family towards the man.

Only when the sun had sunk well into setting did Sasuke suggest that they head back. The brunette had also been worried about the other man's health. Having been lost at sea for several days, the blonde should have been exhausted, but from the looks of it, Naruto had boundless amounts of energy even after almost starving to death in the ruthless ocean waters. After walking for most of the evening, even Sasuke was getting tired. Not to say he was out of shape, but lately he'd been working long hours in the office and didn't exactly have time between entertaining the press, paperwork and sleep to go to the gym as he usually did. Especially since lately the media had been hounding him nonstop after the news about his upcoming-

"Sasuke!" His thoughts were halted to an abrupt stop as he turned towards the yelling shirtless idiot, an interruption that was indeed welcome. The setting sun illuminated the tan skin bronzing the color to complete perfection. Sasuke licked his lips as the sweat glistened in the light; thoughts on unceremoniously licking the drops of the salty liquid from the man's chest filled his mind. He had to fight for control as he forced himself to listen to what the blonde Adonis was telling him. Or course he was just whining about having to go inside, so Sasuke chose to tune him out once more, instead focusing on the blonde hair framing the sculpted face so nicely.

When they finally made it back to Sasuke's house the sun had fallen silently over the waters in the horizon and the moon had finally shown her face as the stars began to twinkle in the distance. Sasuke was walking behind Naruto, the breeze carrying the blonde's hypnotic scent through the air. He smelled of sweets and something so distinctly Naruto that Sasuke couldn't help but close his eyes and breathe in deeply. This exact reason was how Sasuke didn't realize that Naruto had stopped directly in front of the brunette to admire to nighttime sky. Sasuke ran right into the blonde, their legs tangled as their bodies met and in one fluid motion the two ended on the sandy ground clutching each other in momentary panic. Sasuke had somehow twisted his body so he could break the blonde's fall with his own. Why he suddenly felt so protective of Naruto, he didn't know, but the outcome was amazing as they stared into each other eyes, sapphire orbs alit with irritated annoyance, even when his tan cheeks burned a bright pink.

"Walk much, dobe?" Sasuke teased with his trademark smirk. He knew full well this fall was his fault, but he wasn't one to admit anything. Plus, this little blunder ended with the smaller man scrambling to sit up, his knees falling on either of his sides as the blonde straddled in an upright position directly on his lap. Sasuke wiggled a bit as he noticed that Naruto had given Sasuke exactly what his very active imagination needed to take over and fully control his rational mind with lust and desire.

Naruto, who hadn't seemed to sense all the naughty thoughts traveling at lightning speed in the guttered mind of Sasuke, pointed angrily at the raven below him. "It was your fault, teme! If you had been watching where you were- Mph!"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he felt Sasuke's lips press almost violently against his own, teeth pressing hard against their closed lips. Sasuke nipped and tugged at Naruto's mouth until he opened obediently, though it was more from surprise than anything. Sasuke thrust his tongue into the heated cavern, running it along the roof before coaxing Naruto from his frozen state to return the heated kiss.

Soon, Sasuke's hands clutched at Naruto's sides, surely leaving red marks in their intensity, but Sasuke wanted more, needed to touch Naruto more. He scaled his fingertips up the length of the blonde's bare sides, stopping to tease his dusky nipples lightly with his thumbs. A low keen was emitted from the back of Naruto's throat that sent blood rushing to Sasuke's lower half. The brunette rewarded Naruto for his wanton mewls by stopping to play with a hard nub, rolling it between his thumb and index, pulling and teasing. He hummed pleasurably into Naruto's mouth when he threaded his tan digits in dark hair, massaging his scalp in the most satisfying ways.

The need for air became too much, burning their lungs, but the kiss was so intense that neither wished to be the first to pull away. Simultaneously, they unlatched their locked lips with a heavy gasp and a heady moan. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open, his bleach blonde lashes intensifying his lust riddled gaze. For a brief moment all they could do was stare into each other eyes. Naruto was spellbound by the swirling hurricane of emotions in the raven's eyes, lust reining over any other emotion. Then there was something else, something he found he couldn't read so well despite all his knowledge and experience with human emotions, something foreboding, something he was almost too nervous to decipher.

Then Sasuke blinked and it was completely gone, as if he had decided on something grandeur in mere seconds and the lust was back, followed by intense desire for _him. _For Naruto. It was so unlike anything anybody had ever felt for the blonde that all thought was banished to the darkest, most hidden corner in the very back of his mind as their lips met once more, teeth clashing, tongues battling, fingers caressing. Naruto felt something hard against his own swollen length and delved into a sea of pure hunger. He rolled his hips, first experimentally, watching Sasuke's reaction through half lidded eyes. Sasuke's own orbs snapped open in pleasured surprise and locked gazes with the blond. His world turned, spinning until he wasn't sure which way he was facing anymore, all he knew was that the pressure from their clothed erections lessoned, the friction increased and Sasuke laid on top thrusting himself against the man now beneath him.

Sasuke stared down at his handy work; he would have smirked if he wasn't so focused on the euphoria both from their lower contact and the visual stimulation of seeing Naruto himself in such throes of passion. His cheeks were flushed deeply even through his tan skin, his intense gaze clouded and darkened, his lips parted from his errant pants and moans.

The raven wanted to kiss those swollen pink lips, swallow his keens, bit at his lips, his tongue. He leaned forward, keeping his hips controlled in their motion. He could just taste Naruto's flavor, he was so close.

_Bring-ring-ring. Bring-ring-ring._

They both froze in the movements, caught completely off guard by the sudden noise, it was loud and insistent. Two pairs of eyes followed the sound, turning to the opened glass slide door leading to the living room. They met eyes once more coming to a silent agreement to ignore the caller and continue with their more… exciting agenda.

The two continued to kiss; their passion dwindling with each ring before it finally stopped altogether. Naruto stared at Sasuke awkwardly as the brunette glared in the direction of the phone. After three more rings it silenced with a long beep followed by the voice telling the caller that he was in fact not home and that they were welcome to leave a message.

Sasuke knew that no one would call him unless it was important, so he kept the volume as high as the damn thing could go since he was usually outside. He knew he should have probably answered a while ago, but Naruto just… He looked back down at the blonde beneath him. Naruto's face was still flushed from their frisk, but his eyes were fierce with frustration, the blue of his orbs electric with anger. He was so beautiful.

"Hello, little brother."

_Damn._

"I know you can hear me."

_Shit_.

"So get off the blonde and answer the phone."

_Fuck_. How did he know?

Thoroughly flaccid, now, Sasuke stood up, leaving the blonde on the cool sand still sporting a tent. Even with the interruption the idiot still wanted him. That was good news, though leaving him high and dry would certainly make next time that much harder. Sasuke smirked at his own innuendo. Surely things will get much, much harder next time.

Naruto laid spread on the white grained sand, running his fingers through the cool grit trying to think of anything that didn't pertain to sex, Sasuke or sex with Sasuke. Jiraiya in a dress definitely took the cake. Something pink with lace and frill. Aaaaaaand he was down.

He turned his head to look where Sasuke had gone and just barely saw his back side through the open window, he was talking in hushed tones with which Naruto thought was Sasuke's older brother and they seemed to be fighting over something, well maybe not, but Sasuke voice was cold as they conversed. Maybe they didn't have a good relationship?

Well whatever it was, Naruto didn't like it. Sasuke's voice had dropped to below freezing levels and even though he couldn't make out the words, the usually arrogant bastard overflowing with confidence and oozing superiority seemed… cornered. There was an edge to his voice that almost sounded helpless. What was wrong?

Sitting up he curled his body to face the waters, he'd just met Sasuke, why was he acting this way? He'd had plenty of one night stands, wild nights at the club drinking usually ended up that way, and then they were forgotten. He only felt the light fluttering when he'd known the person, like actually _known_ them, he wasn't one to feel strongly for people with only their looks to go by. Well, Sasuke did save him and had yet to kill him for ruining his vacation alone.

Who vacations alone anyways? Thinking about it, Naruto had done exactly that, but there had been people around that he could make friends with, this island was complete isolation. Was Sasuke that much of a loner, or was he running away from something? Glancing back towards the house where Sasuke lay, he figured the brunette just might be.

The question remained on his mind even when Sasuke came to join him once more under the night sky. The sat close, but not touching, as they looked at the blanket of stars, the air heavy.

What was Sasuke running from?

**End of Chapter**

So…How was that? I only really proofread the beginning of the chapter so I'm very sure there are plenty of mistakes in the last half… If not then I'm better than I thought –giggles-

Again, sorry for the delay, but I hope this makes up for it –scratches at the back of my neck awkwardly-

Deuce. –says in deep ganstah voice-

XP Happy 2013~ Until next time :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah… It's true. I don't own Naruto-ta

* * *

chi

A/N: Hey… It's been forever, readers. How've y'all been? …Sorry…- twiddles thumbs meekly-

* * *

**Chapter 9: God Given Sex**

Naruto fluttered back to consciousness slowly, letting his body adjust to its wakefulness. Opening his eyes was a chore, as the morning sun shone down on him, he realized he was still outside on the beach, the sand gritty against his skin. Turning his head to the side he saw that Sasuke had somewhat cuddled into his side cutely, his hair shining a dark blue in the rays of light, his skin taking on an almost shimmer even through the sand sticking to its surface.

_Did we really sleep out here? _Naruto supposed it was alright as they were the only beings that inhabited this island. Suddenly the blonde was hit with a short wave of loneliness. Sasuke had been planning to come here alone for what? Two weeks? What was the brunette going to do here by his lonesome? Read? Think? Stare at the never ending sea?

Naruto picked himself up into a sitting position, not fully taking into account that his arm was being used as a pillow by the sleeping man next to him. Sasuke's head fell onto the ground with a muffled thump, his eyes snapping open darting left and right as if expecting to be attacked. A caw from Chidori made Naruto jump; he hadn't noticed the bird being so close to the two.

Sasuke blinked a few times before looking around at his surroundings, his eyes settling on Naruto narrowing in irritation.

"What the hell?" His voice was quiet and husky with sleep, his eyes guarded and glazed as if he were still dreaming.

"What? Is my face to sexy for you in the early morning?" Naruto teased with a cheeky grin.

Sasuke's eyes raked over his face, recognition finally kicking in. He rose from the sand, his faithful pet flying to perch on his shoulder as he turned and walked towards the house. Just as Naruto thought Sasuke was going to leave him out in the beach, Sasuke glanced behind himself, quirking an eyebrow. That was all the invitation Naruto needed.

_Guess he's not a morning person,_ Naruto thought to himself with a small grin.

Sasuke waited at the sliding glass door, entering the house only after Naruto had done so first. The blonde walked forward trying not to jostle himself too much so the sand that clang tightly to his clothes stayed where it was and didn't find a new home on the pristine carpet. Sasuke seemed the type to get really angry at those kinds of things.

Naruto found himself stopping at the entrance of the hallway, not really knowing what to do with himself, should he shower or something? He was really dirty from sleep out on the beach, but he also didn't have any extra clothes, his luggage being swept away during the crash. He couldn't really keep mooching off of Sasuke like this, but he also didn't have much of a choice. It wasn't as if he could just go and buy himself more clothes. Naruto found himself sighing; he hated causing people trouble especially since he found himself completely helpless in this situation.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, his tone less threatening than the actual words. Chidori cawed lowly before flying to rest on his perch at the other side of the room, ruffling through his feathers with his black beak.

Sasuke brought his hand to rest warmly on the blonde's forehead, leaving just as quickly as it came. Without explanation Sasuke continued on his way down the hall, pausing only to open the bathroom door and step inside. Moments later the blonde heard the sound of rushing water. Curiously, he ventured further down the hall, peering into the luminous bathroom and choking at what he saw. Sasuke was stripped from head to toe, his clothes thrown haphazardly in one corner going unnoticed by the entranced blonde. Naruto openly stared at the lithe, pale form in front of him. Sasuke hadn't yet noticed him, his eyes staring intently at the flow of the water into the large tub.

Naruto watched mesmerized as Sasuke reached his hand upward to scratch irritably at his dark hair trying in vain the rid himself of beach sand. His other hand wiped across his torso, brushing bits of grit from his skin and to the tile beneath him. With a roll of his dark orbs he crossed his arms over his chest, Naruto following his every movement, tracing his lean muscles with his ever watchful gaze. Sasuke's unblemished skin glowed in the bright lights of the room. Naruto forbade himself from looking any further down the man's body; he eyes darted safely to the other side of the room. Expect not, because there was a mirror. His eyes honed in on the man's backside, his rounded ass to be exact.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself, low enough to keep Sasuke in the unawares.

Sasuke's foot started tapping with impatience as he waited for the bath to fill with that god gifted liquid. He just wanted to be clean again. He couldn't believe he'd let himself fall asleep in the sand, or that he'd actually stayed asleep through the whole night. He'd been so angry after last night's conversation with Itachi last night, but as soon has he'd come outside to gather Naruto for bed, he'd seen the man's face. So serious with emotions even Sasuke couldn't decipher, the man had seemed deep in thought and absolutely perfect in the dim lighting of the setting sun. So beautiful that Sasuke hadn't wanted to disrupt whatever trance the man had been in, so he'd sat himself down next to him, reveling in the warmth that seeped into his skin at their closeness. He never wanted to leave that warmth. And that was the problem.

With a quiet, barely there sigh, Sasuke pushed all thought from his mind and concentrated on the flow of the water and the level rose slowly. He wasn't even sure why he had such a large freaking tub in the first place, he was the only person who visited the island long enough to actually use the damn thing, not counting Naruto, of course.

Naruto's mind was frazzled. Utterly useless. He was almost positive that if asked what two plus two was at that moment he'd say something like naked, or pale, or dick. Because holy fucking almighty god of all that is sexy and fuckable. He tried. He really did. He tried to not look at anything too sexual on the man standing before him, but the sound of the man's tapping foot cried for attention, so of course he'd looked. And of course, feet led to ankles, which lead to calves, sexy fucking calves that spoke of ritual work outs and powerful kicks. And those calves led to thighs, thick with muscle that made Naruto want to do unspeakable things involving teeth and fingernails. Then…and then those thighs. Those fucking thighs led to that fucking package. That god given sex.

"Holy…" Naruto breathed. The air was suddenly too hot on his skin. Never before had he seen such sexual beauty. He was only looking and yet his blood flowed thickly towards his middle, the evidence clear through his shorts, or pants, or whatever fucking fabric was keeping him suffocated.

His eyes travelled the rest on the way upward on Sasuke's body until he was met with a piercing gaze of dark, obsidian orbs. Before he knew what was happening, Naruto had already crossed the rest of the way towards the raven, his hand grasping the back of the other's neck, clutching him closely as their lips smashed together in violent unobstructed lust. Naruto's eye's burned into Sasuke's own, heated with passion he'd never witnessed with any of his other partners. Their gaze remained locked even after Sasuke returned the kiss, their arms wrapped around each other, pulling the other's body closer as if to make themselves one. Neither stopped to think about what this meant, how fast this might've been, or even about the sand rubbing harshly between their bodies. They only thought of each other, their minds drunk with lust.

Sasuke hands traveled across Naruto bare chest, his finger tweaking dusky nipples. He smirked slightly into the kiss at the violent intake of breath on Naruto's part. His hands continued their journey southward, only pausing to trace the curves of Naruto's built torso, playing lightly with muscle as they tensed in short intervals. His digits brushed against the blonde's pants, immediately zoning in on the button keeping him from his prize. He hastily unclasped the metal, the zipper falling next. Sasuke's hooked his fingers through the loops pulling every piece of cloth obstructing that tan skin down with one swift tug.

Naruto's hand tangled itself in Sasuke's dark hair, the other traveling down his neck, trailing soft touches towards pert nubs. He pinched the right, twirling the nipple lightly between his fingertips. Sasuke's breath hitched as he pulled away, his head falling back as he leaned forward into the caress. Instead of stopping the kiss, Naruto's lips traveled down the man's jaws, nipping harshly then licking over the reddened skin in apology. The blonde refused to take notice of the sand making its way into his mouth. He didn't care. The taste of Sasuke's skin was intoxicating; salty from sweat yet having such a balance of sweet even after their night outside. It was delicious and beautiful. He'd never tasted anything like it.

His tongue traced the hollow of Sasuke's neck; he pulled at the dark locks of Sasuke's head to provide himself with better access. Sasuke hissed at the slight pain of the tug, but he focused of Naruto's tongue as it laved at his skin as if he were the sweetest candy. The heat was sweltering making it harder for him to breathe. He was left gasping for air as Naruto's tongue trailed lower, paying attention to his other nipple with great care. Naruto swirled his tongue around the nub ignoring the awkward lean of his back in favor of tasting more of Sasuke's tantalizing skin.

The rush of water infiltrated Naruto's senses; he remembered the original reason why Sasuke had come into the bathroom. Naruto took a small step back, making sure Sasuke could follow in his pleasured state. He did, though Naruto wasn't sure whether to be happy about that or disappointed that Sasuke still had his wits about him. Naruto continued his ministrations as his traveled further back, awkwardly steeping out from his clothing, until he hit the tiled outer wall of the tub.

Sasuke got his idea and they both clumsily made their way into the half-filled tub, the water sloshing violently with their movements.

They gazed hazily into each other's eyes knowing they weren't going to stop, not for the phone, not for the world. This was happening with such heavy passion and lust. It didn't matter that they'd only known each other for two days, it didn't matter that they knew nothing of each other. None of that mattered as they hurried towards each other once more all heat and zeal. This was happening and there was no stopping.

**End of Chapter**

Hate me? Nananana~ Lol

I know Naruto's family all knew who Sasuke was but we have to remember Sasuke never told Naruto his last name. So Naruto has no idea that Sasuke is THE Uchiha Sasuke. What is Sasuke famous for anyways? No one knows yet. He just is. Everything will reveal itself in due time. –winks-

Til next time guys~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah… It's true. I don't own Naruto-tachi

* * *

A/N: I absolutely love the feedback you guys give me. It seriously makes my giggle and squeal like a preteen in love. Shit, you guys. I love you all. I'm over 150 reviews. I never thought that was possible. –sobs- I… I just… I love you guys!

And I know… It's pretty shitty of me to leave you all hanging after the oh so obvious cliffy in my last chapter. But I should be forgiven. Know why? It's my birthday month! Whoo! Guess what I got? Huh? Guess, guess? A MOTHER*CKING SUPER PASS TO ANIME MATSURI. That's what~ My mother loves me.

Free t-shirt, guys. I get a free f*cking t-shirt. How snazzy is that? ;) Hahahaha. Of course that's not all I'm excited about. There's of course the maid café and stuff –giggle- I'm so excited. So tell me. Will I be seeing any of you guys there? I'll probably be pretty easy to spot. I'm obsessed with pandas. I'll be wearing, like, everything pandas. Shirt. Wallet. Shoes. A hat possibly. Sweater. Backpack. Shit, what else? I don't even know. But I'll freakin' be there. Every goshdarn day of it. Just be like "HAVEN!" and I'll be like "Yo." All chill cuz I have to play it cool, ya know? Nah, shit I'll probably giggle because you're reading this, and that makes me super happy. Then there'll be awkward silences because I'm terrible with new people… But just know. I'm grateful for the reviews, and am really happy with the attention I receive here -grins stupidly at computer screen-

Sorry about the ramble, guys… But anyways. As apology for my terribly torturous lateness (I'm slightly egotistic) here's some smutty goodness~ I think… I've never written it before, so hopefully it's all steamy and yummy. Enjoi~

Warning: …Smut. Nuff said.

* * *

Chapter 10: Inside Me

If Sasuke knew that showing his naked body would end in _this_ he would have walked around naked much sooner. Though, logically speaking the two had only known of each other's existence for the total of two days, so any sooner and they would have been attacking each other that moment after Naruto's first bath in god knows how long after the wreck.

Ignoring such sexually frustrating thoughts, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, immediately regretting it as his hair was greasy and his hands gritty. This wasn't the first time he'd accidently fallen asleep on the beach, but it was the first time he'd stayed asleep for longer than an hour, usually waking up disgusted at the sand that stuck tightly to his sweat slicked skin. It became such a habit that he didn't even bother shaking off the sand before stepping inside because no matter how much came off at first he'd still have to clean the carpet. Why waste the time? So, instead he came into the bathroom and stripped himself of his sea crusted clothing, no longer standing the chaffing it laid on his skin.

He thought nothing of Naruto while baring himself and he thought nothing of Naruto when he turned on the faucet. It wasn't until he heard a soft cuss that he realized he hadn't shut the door either. He turned his gaze towards the whisper and saw a very lusty gaze scouring his naked body. He quirked his eyebrow waiting for the dobe to notice he'd been caught, but none came. Naruto just kept staring at his nude form, a tent slowly pitching in the heart of the man's pants. Sasuke's eyes trailed upward across the man's chest, tracing the lines of his tribal tattoo that would have been tacky on anyone else. The black ink stood proudly against his tan skin and Sasuke found himself wanting to trail his fingers across the lines, to memorize the swirling patterns and commit it to memory.

It had taken a while for him to notice that Naruto's body was moving closer in unparalleled speed, "a while" being the second he felt soft lips pressing hard against his own. Then Naruto was licking his neck, his chest; he was touching and caressing all the right places. Sasuke was hard before the blond moved bellow his waist. It was been so long since he had felt such pleasure. Too long, in fact.

Sasuke was the son of the CEO of Uchiha Corps, him being the second heir to inherit the family fortune. Their company dealt in communications, appliances, electronics; they were soon becoming a major monopoly across the globe, having branches in countries like America, China, Japan, and everywhere in between. The head of each branch of the Uchiha family ran each branch of the company, his father, Fugaku, being the head of the main building based in America. Sasuke had grown up with the heavy burdens that went along with such a title, always having to behave, never step out of line, and always playing the perfect son. Every heir of the each family branch was used as the ultimate tool to gather other old blood lines and build friendly relations while bringing in more skills. The Hyuuga's were one of these families, the heir, as well as their ancestors, dealt in medicines ranging from animals to humans; their heir, Hinata, married Sasuke's brother, Itachi, a few years earlier when Itachi was 21. Now Sasuke was turning 21 and he was next.

At a young age, Sasuke tried everything to get away from this strict system, trying to make his own path by childishly rebelling in every way he thought possible. He was forced to behave, so he went out at night, drinking and partying. He needed to marry a woman, so he dated men. Pretty soon he had realized that men were the only ones who could bring him to the peak of such pleasure as Naruto was succeeding at doing at this very moment.

Tanned fingers slid down his chest, pausing to tease at his nipples. Before he knew it the two had ended up in the large Jacuzzi bath, the sloshing bath water doing absolutely nothing to cool him down. Naruto grinned before crushing his lips with Sasuke's once more, his tongue lapping at Sasuke's lower lip, asking for entrance. When it was granted he explored the cavern of Sasuke's mouth, running his tongue along the raven's teeth before picking up their battle for dominance. Sasuke snapped from his thoughts as Naruto began to gain the lead, he placed his hands on tan shoulders, caressing the smoothed skin there before pushing the blonde roughly into the seat of the tub. He pulled back enough to stare into the hazed blue orbs, and then he moved in close teasing the blonde with soft little pecks to his lips while his hands dipped into the water, digits dragging roughly against Naruto's torso. He reveled in the deep gasps that fell from the blonde's swollen, pink lips.

Their wet bodies slid smoothly across each other, their hands roaming, mouths biting. Sasuke blindly reached for the shower gel he kept on the tubs ledge, hurriedly opening the bottle and pouring the gel into his hands. He lathered it quickly, warming the thick liquid before roaming his hands over the body beneath him again, washing away the sand that stubbornly stuck to Naruto's soaked body. The blonde wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke pulling him close to share the slippery suds before they washed off in the steaming bath water. Their soaped skin made their movements that much harder as they tried to grasp on to each other, each having to hold back the urge to taste the other's skin else they find out the hard way, the soap didn't taste as good as it smelled.

They sunk into the water, Naruto falling from the seat while Sasuke held him just high enough so he wouldn't breathe in the water. With the soap completely rinsed, Sasuke's mouth found purchase on Naruto's collar bone, sucking harshly just before licking in silent apology, the blonde turning to absolute putty in his arms. The raven lifted Naruto onto the ledge of the Jacuzzi, the blonde's back leaning against the wall now.

"C-cold, Sasuke," Naruto whined quietly as his back was pressed firmly into the cold tile, he felt his body seizing up, urging him to sink back into the safe warmth of the tub. But Sasuke was having none of that. His mouth providing the proper distraction while simultaneously creating a rapidly growing warmth in the blonde's middle as his lips trailed slowly down his torso. Sasuke's tongue laved at his pert nipples, the right first, then the left, before continuing further downward to his original destination. He started from Naruto's navel and traveled outward, trailing his tongue lightly, teasingly, across the large swirl of the blonde's tattoo, he nipped lightly along the way, sucking in short intervals.

"Ha-ah, Wa-Wait Sasuke. Nnng," Naruto moaned, frustrated with the light pressure Sasuke was teasing him with. His hands wound themselves in Sasuke's soaked hair, pulling his face upward. "Stop teasing, teme," he breathed.

With a smirk, Sasuke finally travelled lower, closer to where he knew Naruto wanted him to be, but he wasn't going to give up to easily. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips rubbing circles in the dip, lightly, before looking down at his prize. Naruto's cock was swollen and red with repressed pleasure, Sasuke licked his lips at the sight, his tongue poking through his lips for a taste.

He flicked the tip of Naruto's cock lightly, smirking further at the sharp intake of breath the action caused. He lifted his gaze, forcing the blond to meet his eyes as he slid his lips lower onto the head. Naruto blushed a deep red at the blatant sexuality Sasuke showed in keeping eye contact, it had his inside rolling with heat and his outsides tingling with desire. He rocked his hips forward nudging deeper past Sasuke's lips, wanting, _needing_ more of that sweltering heat and Sasuke gave him just that as he took Naruto's full length into his cavern, never taking his eyes away from Naruto's own. Sasuke hummed against the intrusion, sweeping his tongue on the underside on the shaft. Sasuke was only slightly startled at the thump of Naruto's head falling against the tiled wall in ecstasy, the pain keeping him just on this side of completion.

"S-sas. Hah. Wa-wait. Please…" Naruto moaned, his eyes falling shut as his hold in Sasuke's hair tightened.

The raven hummed once more, part in the slight pain of Naruto's tight hold and part in sign for the blond to continue. But, Naruto was far from capable of forming words beyond the garble of what once used to be coherent speech. If possible, Sasuke would have smirked around the large shaft taking the space in his mouth. Suddenly, though, Sasuke was being pushed away roughly, if not for Naruto's hold in his hair, he would have been submerged completely under the water.

"I said wait," Naruto growled lowly, the effect ruined by the apparent flush of his cheeks that traveled as low as his neck and as far as his ears. It was endearing, really. Sasuke's only response was a lift of his eyebrow, his expression schooled to that of indifference as if he hadn't just been sucking Naruto's cock.

"I want to wait to come when your insi—" Naruto's eyes widened as he abruptly stopped the flow of words from his mouth, his hands falling from Sasuke's locks. The smirk on Sasuke's face only grew.

"Until, I'm what, dobe?" He asked, his voice thick with lust, his gaze intense. He raised himself from the water, standing as he stalked closer to the blonde, towering over his vulnerable form. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he swept his gaze over Sasuke's naked form. He'd seen it before they'd reached the tub, but now, with the water droplets sliding slowly down his form, it was just too much.

"Hah," he breathed as his hand traveled towards his member, his fingertips barely able to brush the swollen arousal before Sasuke slapped his hand away, securing both of Naruto's wrists with his one.

"Until I'm what?" he repeated, leaning even closer so the words we said along the blonde's ear, tickling the sensitive skin there.

"Inside m-me," Naruto whispered through his haze, squirming away from the intensity of Sasuke's stare.

With a low groan, Sasuke flipped the man over, Naruto's knees now on the submerged seat of the tub as he leaned over the ledge, he hands finding purchase on the wall he was against seconds earlier. Sasuke quickly reached once more for the shower gel thoroughly lathering his first three fingers, and tossed the bottle aside, barley noticing it land with a loud clatter on the floor.

The raven raised Naruto's hips and spread his cheeks, groaning at the puckered hole he found there. He traced his fingers along the orifice, before pushing in gently with one finger.

"Nnn," Naruto hummed against the wall. The slight thrust of the blonde's hips told Sasuke all he needed as he plunged the rest of his digit inside, running his fingers along the inner walls. Soon he added a second finger and began the scissoring motions to loosen the man up a bit. Sasuke pressed light kisses along Naruto's lower back, working to soothe him of the pain he must have felt, from being stretched so far so quickly. Sasuke reached around with his other hand and slowly ran his fingers along Naruto's length, a teasing distraction from his ministrations.

Sasuke slowed a bit, searching for the area that felt different, the area that would give the blond intense and unbridled pleasure, and when he did he ran his fingers along the area one, two, three times, until the screams of passion threatened to send even himself overboard.

He added the third and last finger, running his hand back and forth, into the heat, out of it. Naruto was panting against the walls, his hands searching for anything to keep himself grounded as he thrust back almost violently, but it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

"Please," he heard himself beg as he threw his gaze towards the man behind him.

Sasuke paused at the sight, frozen under the lusty oceanic orbs swirling his passion. Oh god, he wanted this to last forever, but Naruto was gasping with need and Sasuke himself with filled to the brim with his own ecstasy. The raven knew they weren't going to last much longer and he hadn't even been touched.

He pulled his fingers from Naruto, rubbing the excess lather on his length. Clenching his teeth in concentration (he didn't want to explode before giving the blond what he wanted); he pressed against Naruto's twitching hole and pushed in in one smooth thrust. The two moaned in satisfaction, Naruto had never been so filled, and Sasuke had never felt such tight, burning heat. Through sheer will, Sasuke forced himself still to let Naruto get used to his girth, as he was no small man. He leaned forward, pressing his chest flush against Naruto's back. He rained soothing kisses along the man's neck, occasionally lapping at the wet tendrils sticking cleanly to Naruto's skin.

"Mmm. 'Suke. Do it. I n-need—," he commanded in a whimpering voice, as he wiggled his hips weakly. Sasuke felt his inside melt with heat at the man's needy voice, and the use of his shortened name. He did feel needed. A need that, perhaps, went further than sexual satisfaction, but maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part as he drowned in the intoxication that was Naruto's warmth. Questions surfaced through his clouded haze, but were soon brushed away with another skilled wiggle of tan hips.

Sasuke gripped the blonde's hips tightly, roughly, as he pulled out slowly only to plunge right back into the tight heat, repeating the motions over and over, angling certain ways until Naruto voice echoed through the room louder, even, than the sloshing bath water they were half settled in. Found it, he thought with a smirk that was now bordering a grin. He repeatedly slammed into that spot, his thrusts violent in his need for release, but Naruto wasn't complaining in the slightest, only pushing back with the little energy he could muster. Sasuke felt Naruto's inner walls tighten; he could tell the blonde was as close as he was to falling over the edge. He reached his right hand round Naruto's body, blindly searching for Naruto's sex; he wound his fingers over the muscle and squeezed tightly around the base causing a strangled moan to release itself from Naruto's lips. He kissed the blonde's neck in apology, and loosened his hold, running his hand roughly up the length, then down, in time with his thrusts.

Naruto pressed his forehead into the wall, as he came, no longer able to hold himself up right, when all he saw, all he heard, was white. His inside felt of mush and his limbs felt boneless, as he came. Sasuke grunted as the walls of Naruto's ass tightened overwhelmingly around his length. The motion causing his to lose it not seconds after the blonde himself. As they came down from their pleasured high, the only noise filling the room were their slowing ragged breaths and the settling of with water surrounding their legs.

Sasuke sank further into the water, turning his body until he was seated on the bench, Naruto nestling in his lap still filled with Sasuke's leaking girth. Naruto straddled Sasuke, his head ducking into his pale neck. Sasuke wound his arms tightly around the other man, pulling him close. He forced his eyes open and pulled himself from Naruto's body, the blonde moaned softly into his neck at the tender feel of his backside, the emptiness of his insides leaving him with a strange feeling of disappointment and longing. Sasuke soon filled Naruto once more with his fingers, making sure to clean the blonde before they left the bathroom in opt for the waiting bed, and much needed rest. He'd make sure they'd clean properly once they awoke once more, but for now all he wanted to do was sink into the safety of his covers with his blonde in his arms and never leave.

It took much nudging and prodding to get the blonde out of the tub, his body sore from the harsh pounding, but he didn't once complain, deeming their activities much worth the after pains. Sasuke dried himself off first before doing the same with the worn Naruto. They walked together, arms awkwardly placed around each other in their sleepy haze, but not wanting to let go. Once they stumbled their way to Sasuke's bedroom, they nestled into the warm cocoon of dark covers and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: I know earlier in the story I called Hinata Sasuke's friend, she still is, but now she just has the added title of Itachi's wife now… Sorry if there was any confusion or questions about that

So… Yeah. How'd you like it? Was is every fangirl's wet dream? (again, I'm sort of egotistical, unless it really was that good…-giggles) Hahaha. Apology accepted? Ne? I hope so. As I said, my first smut, ever. Ever. It was really tough to write, actually. But, hopefully you enjoyed it~

'Till next time, dearies~


End file.
